


Pinky Promise

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Food mention, Other, just fluff, mostly these two being dorks, non-binary deceit, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Dee has worked to make sure everything goes perfectly. But as long as they're with Remus, everything is perfect.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 87
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for secret Santa, and I just had a ton of fun writing it! Special thanks to Emma from the discord server for beta-reading, she was a huge lifesaver.

“Remus, how many times do I have to tell you not to eat raw chicken?” Dee turned to look at the man in question, who was guiltily backing away from said chicken. 

“Is once the correct answer?” Remus innocently asked, grinning at his partner. Dee walked over and put their arms around Remus’s shoulders and kissed him gently, pulling away with a soft smile.   
“Yes it is, but will you listen to it?” Remus shook his head in response, and Dee rolled their eyes, pulling away and walking back over to the noodles.

“I swear, one day you’re going to give me a heart attack with all of the nasty crap you eat. You’re going to get food poisoning if you aren’t careful.” 

“If I was going to get food poisoning I think I would have gotten it a long time ago Snakey,” Remus cackled, poking the chicken with one long, slim, finger. “Besides, even if I did I know you would take care of me until I got all better, right?”

Dee blushed, glaring at their boyfriend. They pointed the spoon they were holding at him in an accusatory manner. “No flirting until after the food is done. Last time you made me burn the rice. Now out! I need to focus and you need to wash up.” 

Remus groaned but did as he was told. Or at the very least, he left the kitchen and stomped up the stairs, clearly pouting. Dee just rolled their eyes fondly at his antics. Sure, Remus was a handful, but so was Dee. They balanced each other out. 

Pushing all thoughts of their boyfriend aside, Dee focused on what just might have been the most important dinner of their life. They were making Remus’s favorite, chicken and pasta, with a creamy sundried tomato sauce. It was more work than they normally did for dinner, but tonight was special. They carefully measured out all the ingredients. Heavy cream, sun-dried tomatoes, Italian seasoning, butter, garlic, and more. They made the chicken first, then started on the noodles while the chicken cooked.

“Mmm smells great Snakey! Whatcha making?” Dee batted Remus’s hand away from the food, swatting him with the wooden kitchen spoon. 

“You’re not supposed to be here. It’ll spoil the surprise. And no touching! We both know you haven’t washed like you were supposed to, and some of us don’t have stomachs that could digest a tank.” Remus grinned and kissed Dee on the cheek, wrapping his arms around them. Dee yelped as Remus kissed his neck, nibbling gently.

“What did I say about flirting?” they playfully swatted at Remus again, pushing out of his grip. Remus only pulled them closer, laughing softly at their partner. 

“Flirting, you said nothing about kissing. Or more than kissing…” Remus trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Dee turned and glared at him, not amused. 

“No, I need to cook. You are not going to make me ruin dinner because you want kisses.” 

“But Dee, I need kisses! They keep my heart beating and the blood pumping in my veins! Without them, I’d be a sad, old, wrinkly shriveled up corpse! I’ll die, Deedee!” His voice rose to a wail, Remus putting in every effort to be as dramatic as possible. Dee sighed, then turned around to face their boyfriend, and leaned in close, going to press a kiss against his cheek, but at the last minute leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Then perish.” With a swift move, they used all six arms to lift Remus and carry him out of the kitchen, plopping him on the couch. They went back into the kitchen and locked the door, smirking at Remus’s offended gasps.   
“Now, time to actually finish this meal.” And so they worked, humming to themself as they moved around the kitchen, making full use of their six arms to do multiple jobs at once. 

Finally, everything was ready. The chicken was perfectly cooked, a little on the rare side, just as Dee and Remus preferred it. The noodles were warm and tender, and the sauce was creamy and smooth, perfectly seasoned. Dee grinned and wiped their forehead. This might just be the best meal they had ever made. They set the table, and plated the food, taking extra care to ensure that every detail was perfect. Finally, they lit the candles and everything was perfect.

They unlocked the door and let their boyfriend in, smirking when they saw he hadn’t moved, staring at the door forlornly until Dee returned. Once they did he perked up, sitting up and grinning as if he hadn’t just seen Dee half an hour ago. He lept up and rushed over to Dee, sweeping them up into his arms.

“You’ve returned! Now may I have my kisses?” Dee sighed, but obliged him, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Not that it stayed chaste for very long, with Remus involved. After a few moments, Dee pushed away, gasping for breath.

“Hey, stop distracting me.” Remus giggled, and Dee couldn’t resist letting a small smile slip through his normally stoic facade. “I came to get you for dinner. We need to eat before the food gets cold. We can kiss later.” Remus brightened and set Dee back on their feet.

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” No one knew why, but ever since they were kids, Remus had treated promises like they were the most important thing in the world, aside from Dee. He took them ridiculously seriously, acting as if pinky promises were a sacred ritual that bound their very souls. He offered his pinky now, his face solemn, and serious. Dee snorted, and locked pinkies with him. “Pinky promise.”

Remus grinned, any trace of seriousness gone in a flash. “Then let’s get to dinner so I can get more kisses!” He grabbed Dee’s hand and pulled them along, getting to the dining room very quickly. He then pulled out Dee’s chair for them, with lots of flourishes and waving of his arms. 

“Ever the gentlemen, aren’t you Remus?” Dee took their seat and smiled, a real genuine smile as they watched Remus sit down across from them. This was exactly how they imagined it going, just them and Remus, the rest of the world far, far away. They could live like this forever, just the two of them, alone, together. But tomorrow they would wake up, and Thomas would need them. They’d make breakfast alone in the kitchen because Remus never woke up before noon if he could help it. Then they’d make their way to the main part of the mindscape, where all the sides worked. They’d spend the day being ignored by the ‘light’ sides, each for their own reasons. They made Patton uncomfortable, and Logan didn’t interact with anyone outside of what was necessary. Roman had been avoiding them since the courtroom and then there was Virgil. 

Virgil hadn’t talked to Dee outside of the videos for years. Not that they blamed him. They used the be friends, but after everything, well, Dee would hate themself too. 

But even if all the others hated them, it was alright. Because they had Remus, and Remus was enough. For every mean word, Remus had twenty kind ones. For every wary and fearful glance, Remus had dozens of loving gazes. Sure, it would be nice to be on better terms with everyone, but for now, they had Remus, who never hesitated to make Dee feel more loved then they could ever have hoped to be. 

A gentle hand on their own brought Dee out of their thoughts. “Dee, are you okay, you zoned out there a bit.” Dee blinked and remembered where they were. Remus was sitting across from them, a concerned expression on his face. “You weren’t paying attention, you didn’t respond at all when I told you about the idea I had. Normally if it’s anything to do with intestines you make me wait until after dinner.” Dee shook their head, clearing their thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just got a little lost in my mind.” They smiled at Remus reassuringly, bringing their other hand up to rest on top of Remus’s. “I’m here now.” Remus smiled back, satisfied that Dee was alright. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Dee stood up, pulling Remus up with him. “I’ve thought about this a lot, and I had a whole speech planned, but I’m not good at speeches and you know that. I’m much better at villainous monologues, but that doesn’t work here. So I’m just going to say it plain and simple, and as honest as I can be.” They dropped down to one knee, smiling up at Remus’s astounded face. 

“Even though we’re only pieces of Thomas, and we can never really marry legally, I still want to spend the rest of our lives together. You and me, what we have, is something I never want to lose. I want to be there beside you on the best and the worst days. Even if all the others hate us, even if Thomas doesn’t want us, we’ll still have each other. It can be just you and me against the world. And no one will come between us.” They reached into their pocket and pulled out a small box Roman had conjured for them. Roman had wanted to ask questions but had remained silent at Dee’s glare. 

“I want to wake up every morning with you beside me, and I want to get up early to make you breakfast because I know all your favorite foods and you hate cooking. I want to be there to worry when you eat something you’re not supposed to and to laugh about it when you are just fine. I want to make fun of the light sides together and miss Virgil together. I want to do everything together because there is no one I’d rather have beside me than you.”

At this point, Remus had tears in his eyes, and Dee was sure they did too, but they didn’t really care. Dee opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring, set in silver. The gem was small and had a green tint to it, the same color as Remus’s eyes. The thing about it that stood out though, was the shape of it. The gem was molded to look like an octopus, Remus’s favorite animal, and his animal traits. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, Remus, will you marry me?” Dee smiled up at their boyfriend, staring into his eyes.

“Yes.” The answer was quiet, and so unlike Remus Dee had to check again to make sure they hadn’t imagined it. “Yes, I’ll marry you Snakey.” Dee laughed, a breathless, joyful laugh more free and relaxed then they had laughed in years. Soon Remus started laughing too. And somehow, they were both sitting on the floor, giggling like children. 

“Snakey, you are my favorite, have I ever told you that?” Remus pulled Dee close, resting his head on theirs. 

“A few times, maybe.”

“Good, because I mean it. You managed to pick the perfect night. After all, I picked the same one.” He showed a small green box to Dee, and they felt giddiness building up inside them.

“No way. You didn’t.” Remus only grinned and opened the box to reveal the golden ring inside. It was more elaborate than the one Dee had picked for Remus, with what were clearly snakes wrapping around the band, and a yellow gem, also shaped like a snake, set in the center, seeming to glow with a magical light. Knowing Remus, it probably was. “Oh, Remus.” Dee turned and pulled Remus in for a long, heartfelt kiss. They sat there for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, arms intertwined, lips locked in a soft but passionate display of love. 

It was Remus who pulled away first, a mischievous grin on his face. “You know, this means I get to be married before Roman does. He won’t like that.” Dee snorted at their boyfriend, no, fiance’s sense of humor. 

“No, he won’t. Most of them probably won’t like this at all. We haven’t even told them we were dating.” Remus hummed, then shrugged his shoulders. He lifted Dee’s hand and slid the ring onto it, giving it a kiss before raising his eyes to look right into Dee’s.

“So? Who gives a rat’s tail what they think? It’s our wedding, not theirs. If they don’t approve of our love, they can go die in a hole full of maggoty worms. Then the worms can crawl inside their corpses and lay eggs-” Dee cut him off suddenly with another kiss. He startled, but kissed back after a moment, deep and loving, trying to tell Dee how much he loved them with only a kiss.

All to soon, it was over. They cleaned up dinner and went back to the couch, setting up the TV for a movie. As they tried to get it to turn on, it flickered on, then died, the screen remaining an empty black void. Dee sighed, then leaned back against the wall in frustration. It wasn’t uncommon for things to break suddenly, it happened all the time in the dark side of the mindscape and normally wasn’t such a big deal. But today was supposed to be perfect, and it had been. It had been perfect and wonderful, and something as stupid as the television breaking shouldn’t have upset them so much.

With a shout of alarm, they felt themselves being lifted up by strong arms. They felt the human side of their face flushing red as they realized it was just Remus, grinning at his fiance’s panic. Without a word, Remus sunk out, taking Dee with him.

They rose back up in the light side of the mindscape, and everything was more. More color, more lights, everything just seemed more alive here. After a moment, Dee really realized where they were. “Remus, we’re not supposed to be up here! If the others find us here-” Remus cut them off by pressing a finger to their lips.

“If they find us, they’ll do nothing, because we have every right to come up here and watch a movie. We’re not doing anything wrong, and I couldn’t care less if we were. Now, let’s watch a movie.” Remus pulled Dee over and set them down on the couch, and put the movie in the tv before sitting down and pulling Dee into his lap. Dee began to protest, but it died on their tongue as the opening theme of Coraline began to play. 

Dee spent the whole movie in silence, enraptured by the film. This was one of their favorites, and Remus’s as well. Even though there wasn’t really any gore, the more disturbing themes kept Remus content until the end credits began to roll. 

“See, nothing to worry about,” Remus spoke, pressing a kiss to the top of Dee’s head. Dee only murmured sleepily, fully relaxed and content against Remus’s warmth. They ran a sleepy hand over their ring lazily, then woke up suddenly as they realized something.

“Remus? You didn’t.” Remus grinned as they realized what he had done with the ring.

“I just wanted to make it realistic Double D!” Remus cackled as Dee groaned, putting a hand over their face, the gem catching the light, and winking at the happy couple.

Eventually, they were both giggling, and soon the giggles slowed as first Dee fell asleep, and then Remus, both happy and content. Sure, the others might never accept them, but with nights like these, they would be just fine.


End file.
